


As we burst into color, returning to life

by truly_madly_deeply



Series: Jet Black Heart [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Sex on the Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael, just fucking tell us, what happened?” Calum asks resolutely, and Michael just can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Luke told me he loved me,” he says, his voice almost a broken whisper. He can see Calum and Ashton’s eyes widen at that and clarifies, “In his sleep. He was talking in his sleep. That means I have no fucking clue if he was serious about it, and now he’s avoiding me and dancing with pretty girls and pretending that I never even existed.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or, the sequel to “These chemicals moving between us”, which everyone asked for.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	As we burst into color, returning to life

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been ages since I posted the first part, but now I finally finished the sequel. If you haven't read [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4918618) yet, you should probably do that first for better understanding.
> 
> Also, I want to point out that this band is amazing. I went to their concert (plus soundcheck) in Vienna last night and was lucky enough to be front row. It's official, they're incredible. Plus, Michael Clifford is a beautiful angel, and I can't wait for their show in Munich next Monday. Anyone else going, too? If you'll be there, let me know!

_______________________________

“Michael,” Ashton says, closing the door of their shared hotel room and taking a few steps towards his bandmate. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“I’m busy,” Michael replies, not even bothering to pause the video game he’s been playing for the past two hours or so and keeping his gaze fixed on the TV instead.

Ashton crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow. “No you’re not! You’re just trying to avoid my questions!”

“Bullshit, I just want to concentrate on this game. Now leave me alone,” Michael mutters. He’s still not looking at his friend, which causes Ashton to groan in frustration.

“What the fuck is going on with you? You’ve been acting weird for days now, and I mean _really_ weird. All you do is hide in hotel rooms and play stupid video games.”

He can see Michael roll his eyes at that. “First of all, they’re not stupid. And if you haven’t noticed, I do that a lot.”

“Yeah, but not _that_ much. Come on, tell me the truth. Is this about Luke?”

At the mention of Luke’s Name, Michael almost drops his controller into his lap. “What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just … go away, Ash.”

“No,” Ashton says, plopping down on the bed right next to Michael and snatching the controller from Michael’s hands, which earns him an almost offended sound of protest. “We need to talk about this. Something happened between you and Luke, am I right?”

Michael tries his best not to be overwhelmed with panic. „Don’t be ridiculous, nothing happened. Now give it back!” he snaps at him, while already reaching for the controller in an attempt to wrestle it out of Ashton’s hand.

Unfortunately, Ashton’s grip is too firm. “You’ll get it back as soon as this conversation is over. Just tell me what happened! Something’s wrong, Michael. I mean, you’ve barely talked to any of us during the past few days, but I haven’t seen you talk to Luke _once_!”

“We’re fine. I’m just not in the mood to talk, that’s all,” Michael tries to argue back.

“I don’t believe you. Besides, Luke’s been acting weird, too.”

“That’s because he’s a weirdo,” Michael says lamely, his eyes still not quite meeting Ashton’s. “Now fuck off, Irwin.”

Ashton’s about to pressure him even further, he can tell, but just then there’s a knock on the door and they can hear Calum’s voice from the hallway, “Guys, are you coming? We wanted to leave like ten minutes ago!”

“What is he talking about?” Michael asks with a frown. “I’m not going anywhere!”

Ashton gives a little shrug. “Well, we decided to go out tonight. All four of us, so you’re coming with us this time.”

“No I’m not,” Michael protests, shaking his head vigorously. “I’m staying here.”

“Can you open the goddamn door?” Calum shouts from outside, sounding annoyed, and Ashton goes and does as he’s told. Michael can’t believe he’s actually letting Calum in. That’s just … that’s not fair. Calum’s got the worst puppy eyes on earth, nobody can say no to him.

And he _really_ needs to say no to his bandmates right now. Sure, he loves hanging out with them, and there’s nothing wrong with joining them for a night out from time to time, but things have become … different. It’s complicated, and Michael really doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey,” Calum says when he strolls in. He’s not alone, Luke’s right behind him, and Michael immediately looks away. He can’t do it, as much as he wants to march up to his best friend and pull him into a hug and then never let go again. Truth is, he hasn’t hugged Luke in a whole week, and Ashton’s right, he hasn’t even _spoken_ to him since that one stupid night …

“Hi,” he hears Luke’s flat voice. He sounds about as miserable as Michael feels, and it’s awful.

“Where are we going tonight? Any ideas?” Ashton asks in a casual voice. Michael can feel him stare at him, and Calum’s probably staring at him, too. They know that something’s wrong, of course they know. Ashton’s right, they should talk about it, but the thing is … Michael doesn’t even know what to say.

His bandmates know that he and Luke have been fooling around for ages, that they’ve kissed and given each other blow jobs and even had sex on many different occasions. They also know that Michael is hopelessly in love with Luke and that he would have told him that ages ago, if only he wasn’t so stupid and scared. And a week ago, Michael was about to do it, to risk it all. All he knows now is that one moment, he was lying in his bed with his arms wrapped around Luke’s beautiful body, and the next he was panicking, because, well, Luke told him _that he loved him_ , for fuck’s sake!

And all of a sudden, it all seemed too much for Michael. He didn’t know how to handle it, and he still doesn’t know. On one hand, his heart is about to burst with happiness every time he remembers Luke’s words. On the other hand, he’s the only one to remember, because fuck, Luke was _asleep_ when he told him. And now Michael doesn’t know what to do, especially since Luke hasn’t talked to him either. It seems like Luke’s been avoiding him, too, and every passing day only makes things worse between them.

It’s sad and frustrating, and mostly it’s just plain _stupid_.

“I’m not coming with you,” is what Michael says eventually, when the others won’t stop looking at him somehow expectantly. “I’m tired and exhausted, and we have a radio interview at eight in the morning.” He’s probably not going to sleep anyway, but his friends don’t need to know that. They’ll freak out if they realise that he’s been suffering from insomnia again.

“We’re coming back before midnight,” Ashton promises, and Calum goes and sits down on the bed so he can nudge Michael’s shoulder with a pleading smile.

“Fiiine,” Michael sighs, even though he knows that Ashton won’t be able to keep his promise. They never come back before midnight, no matter how early they have to get up in the morning. But they’re probably right, he needs to leave his hotel room for once and get a few drinks with them. He can do that, he’ll just ignore Luke and then he’ll be fine. Right?

Of course he can’t bring himself to ignore his bandmate, he never can, and he really should’ve known better. Luckily, Luke disappears God knows where as soon as they arrive at the crowded club, and Michael feels slightly relieved after that. He still feels like shit though - he just wants his best friend back, goddammit!

“Okay, seriously, this has to stop. What did you do? Or was it something Luke did?” Calum confronts him two minutes later, when they’re standing in a slightly less crowded corner and sipping at their drinks.

Michael wishes he could go back to the hotel and stay in his bed until tour’s over and he can go home and hide in the safety of his parents’ home. “I’m not answering that,” he mumbles, lowering his head and staring down at his feet.

“We want to help you!” Ashton exclaims, sounding slightly desperate now. Michael almost feels sorry for his friends. He shouldn’t treat them like that, they’ve always cared for him and the band.

“I know. I know that, okay? I’m sorry, I just can’t –“ The rest of his words die in his throat when he spots Luke only a couple metres away, dancing with some girl and laughing at something she’s whispered into his ear.

Suddenly Michael feels like he’s going to throw up.

“This was a bad idea. I’m calling a cab, I want to go back,” he chokes out. His hands are shaking so much and his heart’s pounding way too fast in his chest. He thinks he might pass out if he stays here any longer.

Calum and Ashton follow his gaze just in time to see Luke walk away and hold hands with the girl while doing so, and then they’re turning back around and staring at Michael intensely. “Michael, just fucking tell us, _what happened_?” Calum asks resolutely, and Michael just can’t take it anymore.

“Luke told me he loved me,” he says, his voice almost a broken whisper. He can see Calum and Ashton’s eyes widen at that and clarifies, “In his sleep. He was talking in his sleep. That means I have no fucking clue if he was serious about it, and now he’s avoiding me and dancing with pretty girls and pretending that I never even existed.”

“He did _what_?” Ashton all but shouts at him.

“Fucking finally,” Calum states, still staring at him kind of incredulously. “I knew it, you’re both hopelessly in love with each other. Hell, _everyone_ knows that. So why the fuck are you two idiots avoiding each other now? You should have just told him that he talked in his sleep, and –“

“If he loves me,” Michael interrupts him, his voice trembling, “then why won’t he even look at me, let alone talk to me anymore? I just don’t know what to do!”

Ashton raises an eyebrow at him. “Maybe he’s _scared_ , Michael. Maybe he doesn’t know how to tell you. You’ve been in love with him for _years_ , don’t even deny it, and you’ve never told him about it, so why would you expect him to be less scared than you are?”

“Yeah, he’s right, that actually makes sense,” Calum confirms after a moment of silence. “Maybe Luke just doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings. I mean, it’s still stupid, but it does make sense.”

Michael blinks at them. “It doesn’t make sense at all. He doesn’t love me like that, he was probably talking about _liking_ me, as a _friend_ …”

“Friends don’t fuck each other without any feeling being involved,” Ashton says, sounding completely unfazed now, and Michael can feel his face heat up.

“Shut up, we haven’t … I mean, we have, but …” He’s stumbling over his own words, hating the knowing looks Ashton and Calum are giving him right now. “Oh come on, people don’t need to be in love to have sex,” he mumbles eventually, not quite meeting their eyes.

Calum rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but Luke’s your best friend. It’s different. And we’ve seen the way you look at each other.”

Michael doesn’t know what to say anymore, so he just shrugs and stares at his feet again. He feels cold and broken, and he’s pretty sure he’s about to cry. “I just want to go back and sleep,” he murmurs, despite the fact that he knows damn well he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

“Alright,” Ashton says softly, nudging him a bit. It probably means “We’re your friends and we won’t ever leave you”, and Michael’s so grateful for that. “Cal, can you go with him? Get him back to the hotel, I’ll try to find Luke.”

“Don’t talk to him about me,” Michael all but pleads, earning a nod in response. Then Calum’s wrapping an arm around his shoulder and manoeuvring him out of the club as carefully as possible, and Michael’s never loved his friends more than he does right now.

***  
Of course he can’t sleep that night, and by the time they have to leave for their radio interview, Michael’s already chugged down his third cup of coffee. He feels like shit, to be honest, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week – which is very much true, unfortunately.

“It took me ages to find Luke last night,” Ashton tells him right before they get into the car that will take them to the radio station. He’s probably telling the truth since he didn’t get back to their hotel room until midnight. When he walked in, Michael pretended to be asleep. “I didn’t tell him the reason why you’d already left though … But seriously, you two need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Michael says, climbing into the car with a sigh. Ashton’s right, he needs to do something. And he will, at least he keeps telling himself that. But when Luke approaches the car five minutes later, Michael’s brain can’t seem to form any words anymore, so he just turns away and stares out of the window for the entire ride.

He doesn’t say much during the interview, but that’s okay because Ashton and Calum keep saving him by answering the questions directed at him themselves. Luke doesn’t speak much either, so the hosts probably think they’re just tired. Michael can’t help but look at his best friend though, not only once, eventually coming to the conclusion that he has to talk to Luke right after this interview, as soon as they’re back in the hotel, or otherwise he’ll go completely mad.

“Ash and I are going to the gym,” Calum announces as they’re walking down the hallway towards their rooms, giving Michael a pointed look. “We have two hours until we have to leave for the venue.”

“Okay,” Michael nods, glancing at Luke who’s been busying himself with his phone since they’ve gotten out of the car.

“Talk to him,” Calum whispers with a stern look before letting himself into his room to change into his workout clothes. Luke follows, nearly crashing into the doorframe because his eyes are still glued to his phone, and Michael enters his own room along with Ashton.

“Do you need us to stay here with you?” Ashton asks, closing the door behind them and looking at Michael somewhat worriedly. Michael’s not even surprised; Ashton’s the oldest, he’s always been good at taking care of his band.

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Ash.” Michael pulls him into a hug and enjoys being wrapped up in someone’s arms for a moment. It’s like connecting himself to a safe source of energy and the warm feeling of home.

Five minutes later, when Ashton and Calum have headed to the gym, Michael actually finds himself standing in front of Luke’s room. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he has to force himself to lift his hand and knock on the door, and even then he almost turns around and runs off.

But then the door swings open, revealing his favourite bandmate whose eyes almost immediately turn wide with panic. “Hey, um, Luke? Can we … talk?” Michael chokes out, looking at him all but pleadingly and just about stopping himself from surging forward and kissing the living hell out of him.

Luke bites his lips. “I’m, um, kind of … busy.”

“Please,” Michael says desperately. “I need to talk to you, Luke.”

“No,” Luke replies, shaking his head. “I can’t. Please leave me alone.”

Michael’s heart is breaking and shattering to the ground into a million pieces. He can’t believe Luke’s just told him to go away. “No! Luke, please!” he stutters, panic rising in his chest and nearly bringing him to his knees. “I can’t leave, fuck, I need you!” He doesn’t even realise what he’s doing until it’s too late; his hands are reaching for Luke’s face and pulling him close, and then their lips are sliding together in a messy kiss.

For a moment, Michael feels like he can finally breathe again, having Luke’s lips against his own and feeling his heartbeat thrumming against his chest. But then Luke’s breaking the kiss and taking two steps back, his eyes not meeting Michael’s when he whispers “I can’t do this anymore” before reaching for the door and closing it shut.

And just like that, Michael’s breath seems to be knocked out of him within half a second, and his stupid heart is breaking all over again.

***  
Michael refuses to talk to anyone for the next three days, and so does Luke. Whenever they don’t have to be on stage together, Michael goes and hides in random places, and during their shows he avoids Luke like the plague and glues himself to Calum instead. To be honest, Michael’s never felt more miserable in his entire life, but he doesn’t want to let their fans down, so he tries his best to ignore his aching heart during the concerts.

He still can’t fall asleep at night, so he’s pretty much living off caffeine at this point. Ashton and Calum have tried to talk to him several times by now, and Michael hates to do this to them, but he just can’t form the right words. So he shakes his head every time they try to approach him and escapes somewhere else – which isn’t easy, considering they’re not in a hotel anymore but only on the tour bus. Tour will be over in less than two weeks and he misses home like crazy, but he has to pull himself together. If he starts crying, he will break, and he can’t let that happen.

He knows that it’s partly his own fault. He shouldn’t have kissed Luke, he should have _talked_ to him. But now it’s too late, and Luke won’t even look at him, and hell, Michael has no fucking clue how to fix this. He wants his best friend back more than anything, even if that means he can’t kiss him ever again, but how is he supposed to get him back without fucking up again?

On the third day, Michael finally breaks. He comes back to their bus right after the show, hiding in his bunk and playing a game on his phone whilst ignoring the fact that his mum has tried to call him four times within the past few days. He knows that he can’t talk to her right now, because the second he’d hear her voice he’d start crying for sure. So eventually he decides to send her a text, claiming that he’s been terribly busy and tired – well, at least the latter one isn’t a lie – and then he’s about to put his phone away and close his eyes, hoping to finally fall asleep.

However, he makes the mistake of opening his Twitter app one more time. It doesn’t even take him ten seconds to see the brand new pictures that are flooding his timeline – pictures of Luke outside the club he went to with Ashton and Calum tonight, and he’s holding hands with a girl and pecking her lips.

That’s when Michael breaks. He drops his face into the pillow and starts crying, maybe for minutes, maybe for hours, he can’t even tell. He can’t stop thinking, “Luke doesn’t want me, Luke wants someone else”, and his body keeps shaking like crazy until the moment he suddenly feels a warm hand on his shoulder, a hand that’s obviously trying to calm him down.

“Michael …”

Michael freezes. The tears are silently running down his face now and he can’t seem to move, not even if he tried. Fuck, he’d recognise that voice even in a crowd of people, or in his sleep. It’s the voice he wants to hear for the rest of his fucking life!

“Michael. Are … are you okay?”

Michael turns around and stares at his bandmate with swollen eyes. “Do I look okay?” he snaps at him, causing the pair of deep blue eyes to widen in shock.

“No … no, I guess not? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Luke asks quietly, pulling his hand back and actually looking a bit concerned.

“Why do you care?” Michael can’t help it, all of a sudden there’s so much anger bubbling up inside him. He knows that he shouldn’t talk to Luke like that – Luke’s his friend, after all, no matter how complicated things have gotten between them, and he can kiss whoever he wants. It’s not his fault that Michael’s so madly in love with him.

“Michael,” Luke says, his voice barely more than a whisper. He looks hurt, and Michael slightly turns his head so he doesn’t have to see it. “I’m sorry if I did anything wrong, okay? Please don’t be mad at me. You … you’re my best friend, and I can’t stand seeing you like this, so please … tell me what happened, okay? Why have you been crying?”

“None of your business,” Michael mumbles weakly. He’ll start crying again if Luke keeps looking at him like that, he’s pretty sure of that, so he adds, “Besides, you didn’t seem too keen on talking three days ago, when you shut the door right in my face.”

Luke bites his lips. “I’m sorry, that … that was one of the worst things I’ve ever done. Please forgive me.”

Michael is tempted to roll over and ignore him, but he can’t. It’s Luke, for fuck’s sake, he can’t just ignore him. “Okay,” he says hoarsely, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry, too … I shouldn’t have … I mean, I shouldn’t have kissed you … when obviously you didn’t want me to … It won’t happen again, I promise. Fuck, Luke, I don’t know why you don’t want to anymore, but it’s okay, I’ll respect that. It’s your choice, I won’t –“

“Michael,” Luke interrupts him, still biting his lips. “Listen to me, okay? I think I need to tell you something, but it’s really fucking hard for me to say it. Do you remember that night in Toronto?”

Michael blinks. Like he could ever forget that night. “Yeah, of course I remember. Was one of the best nights of my life, to be honest.”

“Really?” Luke asks quietly, a light blush becoming visible on his cheeks. When Michael gives a little nod, he takes a deep breath before all but whispering, “You know, that night made me realise something …”

Michael’s heart almost skips a beat. Hope is rising in his chest – maybe things are not what they seemed to be? Maybe Luke’s about to tell him something that’s going to change everything? If it is what Michael’s hoping for, he really needs Luke to say it aloud.

However, Luke looks kind of scared, like he’s about to throw up or pass out any second, so Michael decides to push him a little into the right direction. “Is this about you talking in your sleep that night in Toronto?” he offers, causing the younger boy to blush even further.

“Really, I did? What did I say?”

Michael can’t stop himself from answering, he just can’t. He needs to get it out. “That you loved me.”

Luke’s eyes widen. “Oh,” he whispers, biting his lips once again and lowering his gaze to his feet. “So you already know. And you … avoided me after that. Uhm. I mean, I kind of avoided you, too, but it was because I was so confused and scared and didn’t know how to deal with all those feelings …”

“Luke,” Michael says, staring at him in disbelief, but the younger boy just shakes his head and turns around, mumbling “I’m sorry” and disappearing out of his sight.

Once again, Michael is frozen for a moment. Then he jumps out of his bunk and practically runs after Luke who’s slumped down on the couch in their lounge area. His eyes are glued to his feet, even when Michael’s standing right in front of him, and he keeps stammering “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship, I’m so sorry, Michael” – and Michael can’t take it anymore, he can’t stand seeing Luke like this.

So he throws himself into Luke’s lap and grabs his face with both hands before smashing their lips together. The kiss lasts merely five seconds, and after that Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s neck and whispers, “You didn’t ruin anything, you idiot. I love you, too. Fuck, I’ve loved you for _years_. How could you not see that?!”

„What?“ Luke stares at him, already tangling his hands into Michael’s hair and pulling him closer with an almost desperate look on his face. “Fuck, really?”

“Fuck, yes,” Michael says loudly, his heart thrumming with disbelief and excitement and probably another hundred different emotions right now. “God, I can’t believe how stupid we were. I was crying my eyes out because I thought you didn’t love me back!”

Luke leans forward, pressing his lips to Michael’s for a moment before pulling back again. “So, that’s what this was all about? Shit, I’m so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you!”

“It’s okay,” Michael says quietly, although that’s not entirely true. There’s one thing left, one thing he has to know, and being so scared of the answer makes him just blurt it out, “What about those girls I saw you with?”

Luke blinks stupidly, like he’s actually forgotten about that. “Oh,” he murmurs eventually, biting his lips and letting a little sigh slip past them. “I was really stupid, Michael. I mean, I didn’t think I’d be able to handle this whole situation, so I just … kind of tried to run away from it all. By dancing with girls and kissing them. – Nothing else happened, though!” he adds in an almost panicked voice when he sees Michael drop his gaze. “I promise, Michael, I didn’t even bring them back to the hotel. I wanted to distract myself, but it didn’t work, and I’d never …”

“Okay,” Michael repeats, saving Luke from stumbling over his own words, and then they’re kissing again. It’s proper kissing this time, with their lips chasing each other and their tongues sliding together in a beautiful little dance of love, and Michael’s never felt more _home_ in his entire life.

“I love you,” Luke breathes, causing Michael’s heart to feel like it’s about to explode. Hearing him say it makes Michael so incredibly _happy_ , and he decides to say so aloud, which has Luke’s face split into a wide smile.

“I love you, too,” Michael then whispers, just because he can _finally_ say it without being scared. It’s such an amazing feeling, really. He hopes it’ll never go away.

“I love you more,” Luke argues back, laughing at his own words while Michael fondly rolls his eyes at him. “It’s true, though, I love you a lot,” the younger boy smiles, catching Michael’s lips once again and mumbling against them, “Can’t believe it took me so long to realise that. I’m really sorry for all that lost time, I’ll make it up to you.”

Michael stops him right there. “No, don’t say that. It’s not your fault, okay? Feelings are complicated, and nobody should feel guilty for not having them for another person, or not understanding them, or whatever.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Luke agrees before pressing their lips together _again_ – Michael can live with that, really, he’s quite sure that kissing Luke is the best thing ever and pretty much anything else is overrated anyway. “I really want to show you, though. How much I love you.”

Michael’s breath hitches in his throat. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Good.” Luke is smiling against his lips again and running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “My bunk or yours?”

“Oh my God,” Michael groans, suppressing a laugh that would probably have sounded awfully fond. “Did you just use a bad pick-up line on me?”

Luke pouts. “It’s a serious question.”

“Idiot,” Michael says, smiling so big that his face threatens to be split in half, and leans into yet another loving kiss that doesn’t seem to end anytime soon. At least not until they’re suddenly being interrupted by a screeching voice.

“Oh my God!” Ashton exclaims, appearing out of nowhere along with Calum and staring at them fake-scandalised. “You two idiots finally stopped being dumb! It’s a miracle!”

“Nah, pretty sure they’re still dumb,” Calum states dryly, but he’s grinning widely.

Michael shrugs. “Aren’t we all? Now if you’ll excuse us …” He scrambles off Luke’s lap, only to reach for his hand and pull him flush against himself, and Luke nuzzles his face into the crook of Michael’s neck and honest to God _giggles_. 

Ashton squints his eyes at them. “I’m really happy for you, but there are some rules to set.”

Michael snorts. “Like what?”

“Like, no sex on the tour bus,” Ashton and Calum reply in unison, although they probably know that this rule will be broken rather soon, and Michael snorts even louder this time and just flips them off. Ashton glares at him, crossing his arms across his chest, “I mean it, Clifford. I won’t let your horny ass ruin my well-deserved sleep!”

Michael just smirks at that. “I solemnly swear my ass won’t be coming anywhere near you.”

At the same time, Luke turns towards Ashton and kind of just blurts out, “Hey, don’t talk to my boyfriend like that!” Then he freezes almost immediately after the words have left his mouth, like he’s suddenly scared that he might have said something wrong. “Uhm,” he mumbles, his eyes going wide, but then Michael’s leaping forward and tangling his hands into Luke’s hair, declaring “I love you so fucking much!” before going back to kissing him like his life depends on it.

“Awww,“ Calum teases, still grinning. Then he’s reaching for Ashton’s arm and tugging a little at his sleeve, telling him wordlessly to follow him out of the bus and leave the two lovebirds alone for a bit. God knows where they’re going, it’s the middle of the night and they’ve just come back from the club, after all, but neither Michael nor Luke really care.

Two minutes later, they’re climbing into Michael’s bunk after undressing each other with trembling hands and wildly beating hearts, just like they’ve done so many times before. There’s not much space, so they try not to move all that much as they start making out and roaming their hands all over each other’s naked bodies – finally they can be together the way they’re meant to be, and it feels so _special_ that Michael never wants it to end.

“Michael? Can we break that _no fucking on the tour bus_ rule?“ Luke, who’s lying on his back with Michael on top of him, whispers against his neck, a quiet moan falling from his lips when he feels Michael’s hand squeeze around his almost fully hard dick.

Michael agrees without hesitation. Their bandmates are going to kill them, but whatever. “Yeah, let’s do that. It’s a stupid rule anyway.“

“Good,“ Luke says, moaning again. “Besides, it’s not like we’ve never done it before.“

Michael begins to stroke him a little faster. “Exactly. God, Luke, I love you so much, I’m gonna make you feel _so good_ …“

Luke whimpers, biting down on his neck and causing him to get fully hard now. “Michael, please. Can I ride you?“

“Fuck,“ Michael groans, releasing Luke’s cock from his hand and tangling his fingers into the blond strands of hair. “You know how much I love that, don’t you?“

“Yeah,“ Luke admits, not being able to stop himself from smirking a little. “Can I?“

Michael considers it for a moment, then shakes his head. “Not here. It’s no fun if you keep bumping your head into the ceiling every two seconds.“

Luke actually starts to pout. “Please? I’ll be careful. Besides, you know that I like a little pain …“

“You’re _unbelievable_ ,“ Michael says, letting out a quiet laugh and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Seriously, that’s a really bad idea, Luke.“

“I know,“ Luke sighs, looking almost a bit disappointed. His dick has softened again, so he starts rutting his hips against Michael’s body, causing the older boy to let out a surprised moan.

“Look,“ Michael gasps, grinding back without hesitation, “I promise I’ll let you ride me the very next time we’re in a hotel room, okay? Hell, then you can ride me the whole night, if you want.“

“Neither of us will survive if I actually do that,“ Luke points out, panting heavily already. 

“Oh shut up, smartass,“ Michael says with sparkling eyes – he still can’t believe that _Luke is his now_. He reaches for his bottle of lube and drizzles some onto his fingers, licking his lips while doing so. “Now, spread your legs a little, okay? I want to get inside you before the others come back and kill us for breaking their rule.“

Luke does as he’s told and Michaels starts rubbing his fingers over his hole before eventually slipping one in. “More,“ Luke gasps almost immediately, squeezing his eyes shut. “Come on, I can take it.“

“Don’t wanna hurt you,“ Michael mumbles, not pressing another one in yet. “Want to make this good for you, Lukey.“

“I love you,“ Luke says, breathing heavily. When Michael pulls his finger out again, he’s being all but yanked down for a bruising kiss, and after a minute or so he pushes two fingers back into Luke’s ass.

“Love you, too,“ he whispers, bending down a little and peppering Luke’s thighs with kisses. “To the moon and back.“

Luke’s shivering, and he’s beginning to push back on Michael’s fingers. “Feels so good,“ he moans, his hands grasping the sheets beneath him. His voice sounds beautifully wrecked already and Michael can’t help it, the words just slip out of his mouth, “Sounds pretty good, too.“

Luke lets out a breathless little laugh. “You’re such an idiot. Fuck, I love you.“ Then he feels a third finger pressing in along with the other two, and when Michael finally finds his prostate, Luke moans so loudly that it can probably be heard across the entire city.

Michael almost tells him to keep it down - but on the other hand, he really doesn’t want him to be quiet, so he just keeps pushing his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s clenching hole, panting, “Tell me when you’re ready!“ and reaching for Luke’s rock hard cock with his free hand.

Luke looks like he’s already about to come, to be honest. “Michael, stop,“ he gasps, trying to bat his hand away. “If you … keep going … then I’m gonna …“

“Fuck,“ Michael swears loudly, pulling his fingers out and frantically searching through the little bag that’s attached to the wall of his bunk. He finds a condom and puts it on, lubing himself up afterwards and spreading Luke’s legs even further. “Ready?“ he asks, locking his wide green eyes with Luke’s big blue ones.

“Yeah,“ Luke confirms, biting his lips. “I want to kiss you,“ he adds quietly while reaching out and tangling his hands into Michael’s hair. “Please.“

“Okay,“ Michael whispers back, and he has to close his eyes for a second because fuck, Luke is _so beautiful_ , and Michael really feels like his heart is bursting out of his chest any minute. Then he’s leaning forward, catching Luke’s lips with his own while angling his dick towards Luke’s hole and finally pushing in.

“Michael,“ Luke moans into his mouth, almost immediately wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist and pulling him as close as possible. It feels incredibly amazing – in fact, being inside Luke has never felt better, Michael’s sure about that.

“Luke,“ he breathes while drowning in his beautiful eyes. “Are you okay? Can I move?“

Luke nods almost frantically. The look on his face is a mixture of pleasure and pain, but Michael knows that he wouldn’t claim to be ready if he wasn’t. So he presses their lips together and pulls out completely before starting to thrust in and out again, building a steady rhythm and wrapping one hand around Luke’s cock eventually.

It feels familiar, but also different. They’ve done this plenty of times already, only this time it’s slow and loving instead of rushed and heated. It’s not necessarily better, but right now, it’s exactly what they both need.

“Michael, Michael,“ Luke chants as his boyfriend hits his prostate over and over again. He‘s clenching around him, which causes Michael to let out a deep moan. “Right there,“ Luke gasps, tightening his grip on Michael’s hair and whimpering into his mouth. “Fuck, I love you so much.“

Michael doesn’t think he‘ll ever get tired of hearing those words from him. They make him feel _so special_. He also doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of saying the words himself, so he does, tells Luke how much he loves him back, that he’ll _always_ love him, that he wants to be with him for the rest of his whole fucking life -

Luke moans Michael’s name one last time and then he comes, clenching around the older boy and causing him to reach his own orgasm only seconds later. There’s silence, except for their heavy breathing, but it doesn’t take long for Michael to pull out and get rid of the condom. (Which means he just drops it somewhere, not bothering to look where it lands. He’ll find out later that night, when Cashton come back and at least one of them accidently steps on it, which leads to the most horrified screaming Michael has ever heard. He almost manages not to laugh. Almost.)

“That was amazing,“ Luke whispers, his eyes literally shining brighter than a thousand stars.

“Yeah,“ Michael agrees quietly while already snuggling closer, and suddenly they’re kissing again, slowly and tender at first and then a little more heated.

Breaking rules with the person you love feels pretty damn good, that’s for sure. Michael’s going to make sure they’ll do it again. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos. :)
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Leo_111188), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/leoniejulie11/) and [tumblr](https://clemmingscashton.tumblr.com/). For concert pics, click [here](http://clemmingscashton.tumblr.com/tagged/my-concert) (some are mine, some are not).
> 
> Anyway, see you guys soon! I've currently started working on my next bigger project, which will involve Muke and Cashton again. Stay tuned! ;) xx


End file.
